


处子难题 The Virgin Problem

by J_Knight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Knight/pseuds/J_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John（即将）是Sherlock的第一次。<br/>这能有什么问题呢？Sherlock是众所周知的virgin，而军医如此热辣滚烫。现在，他们还成为了一对儿。<br/>但事实上，在他们确定关系的一周之后，军医仍旧还未能搞定这个virgin problem——把virgin的标签从这个小混蛋的脑袋上扯下来然后撕成碎片。</p>
            </blockquote>





	处子难题 The Virgin Problem

     John（即将）是Sherlock的第一次。  
    这能有什么问题呢？Sherlock是众所周知的virgin，而军医如此热辣滚烫。现在，他们还成为了一对儿。  
    但事实上，在他们确定关系的一周之后，军医仍旧还未能搞定这个virgin problem——把virgin的标签从这个小混蛋的脑袋上扯下来然后撕成碎片。原因就是，每次进行到一半，或者说刚刚开了个头，Sherlock就突然像是踩到了高压电似的把John推开，一个人气呼呼地关进自己的卧室或是窝进沙发，只留个后脑勺给John看。前几次John还能等着欲火慢慢冷却，后几次就开始跑到浴室打手枪。再这么下去，John觉得自己总有一天会被这家伙搞成阳痿。  
    可Sherlock并非是不想要。有好几次是侦探自己主动黏上来，他还被John发现自己在卧室里面看某些小电影。  
    再说，John在这方面的经验比小virgin强得多，能够一眼看出来一个人到底是在装还是真的想要——按照他的观察，sherlock和他一样的欲火中烧。  
    所以，这他妈的到底是怎么一回事。John可以容忍这个小怪胎已经把他的生活的其他方面搞得一团糟，但是，这个方面，不行， _绝不_ 。  
  
    今天这一天John都像是个称职的好猎手一样，蛰伏、观察、等待时机，而sherlock却显得失魂落魄。他像是个暴躁的游魂一样在各个屋子之间飘来荡去，好像是在同时做实验、看资料、思考谜题，但却只是拿起这个又拿起那个，没有一个有任何进展。  
    自从他们确定关系以来，只要是他们单独地处在一个空间的时候，就有细小的火花时不时的在空气里划过，而到了现在这个时候，几乎已经开始劈啪作响。到了晚上的时候，猎人John终于等到了他收网的时机。  
    晚餐过后，John把侦探扔在一边，一个人在厨房里洗碗，但是全身的感官都像是无形的丝在起居室织成一张网，感受着他的每一个细微的举动——他在起居室里暴躁地走来走去，在单人沙发上蹭蹭又窝进长沙发，打开电视，然后死命地戳着遥控器，最后把它扔在一边垂头丧气地向自己走来。  
    侦探像是迷路的小猫似的蹭到John的身后，用长长的手臂缠住John的腰，然后把头埋进军医的颈窝，用脸颊来来回回地蹭John颈部柔软的皮肤。  
     _Oh，god，他热得像是要融化掉，以及……顶在自己后腰上的东西是什么？他半勃了吗？或者甚至，他一整天其实都是这样？……oh，jesus，还有味道，空气里全是sherlock的味道……sherlock现在闻起来就像是一只该死的发情的猫。_  
    一股烧灼般的热流闪电似的顺着脊柱往下冲，军医发现自己的自制力见了鬼。他在紧身的牛仔裤里半勃了，他全身的细胞都在叫喊着，要他把sherlock推倒在身后的餐桌上。 _哦，餐桌，jesus_ ，这个词带来的甜美画面瞬间让John硬得发疼，但是，不行，哦，他不能让这一次又变得和以前的每一次一样，他这次一次一定要搞清楚，不能让sherlock再跑掉， _oh，老天，这太难受了_ 。  
    John努力地把注意力集中在面前要洗的盘子上，但是不走运地已经所剩无几。当这几个都洗完之后，他就没有别的地方可以放上他的手，可以紧紧地握住，而不是用它们来把sherlock狠狠地推倒在餐桌上。  
   但是贴在他身后的侦探似乎比他更快地消耗掉了耐心，他开始贴着John的背无意识地扭动，他的灵巧的小猫似的舌尖在开始一下一下地在John的颈侧柔软的皮肤上舔。  
     _Oh，jesus_ ，John狠狠地抓住最后一个盘子（其实它早已不需要清洗），努力让自己的声音显得关切而非欲火中烧，“sherlock，你怎么了？你发烧了吗？”  
    “John，John……”侦探磨蹭着军医的颈侧，已经被欲望冲昏了，意识迷离地嘟囔着。  
    这就该是本来计划的样子，不是吗，让这小混蛋欲火中烧，让他明白自己在干什么。但是这计划，发展得太他妈好，John觉得自己要先一步被烧成灰烬了。  
    “sherlock，你怎么了？”John狠狠地抓住盘子，感觉下一秒就要把它捏碎了。  
    身后的侦探没有回答，因为他那个超级计算机大脑现在已经被病毒入侵搅成了一团浆糊，他连可怜的组织语言的能力都失去了，无数个毫无关联的词汇、片段、影像、光亮在他脑中飞快地闪过，最后汇成 _John，John，John……_  
    “John……”他呢喃着，并且开始把指尖往军医的衣服下面伸，撩开套头衫，顺着衬衣，找到两颗扣子之间的缝隙，然后探了进去接触到军医裸露的皮肤。接下来他却不知所措了，把指尖就那样放在那里，又开始用鼻尖蹭军医的脖颈。  
    该死的，这完全就是对John意志力的挑战，结果是John终于败下阵来。他猛地转过身，用几乎要把侦探掀翻的力道，让侦探转了个圈，把他摔在一边的墙上，然后压了上去。  
    他终于咬上这个让他想得发疼的唇。用自己的唇瓣狠狠碾过，用舌头探进去，扫过牙齿，上颚，让这个小混蛋在他身下扭动喘息。他一只手握住侦探的后颈，制住侦探毫无章法的挣扎乱动。另一只手滑到侦探的身后，揉捏侦探高级丝绸包裹下来的浑圆臀瓣。  
    老天作证，John从没有这么想要一个人，他全身的细胞都烧起来了，动作连他自己都觉得粗暴，但他也顾不上了，他只想要把这个人揉进自己的身体里，或者生吞活剥吃拆入腹。John侵略性地用下腹把侦探压在墙上，让他感受到自己的勃起的欲望，然后掀开侦探的昂贵晨袍，把里面旧T恤往上推……  
    接着，突然就像是前面的许多次一样，侦探像是突然被当头浇了一盆凉水，整个人都惊醒似的，猛地推开John，往起居室逃去。  
    _艹！！_ John立在原地，在心里和自己的老二同时骂道。  
   “你他妈的到底想要干什么！”  
   侦探不说话，好像自己还特别委屈似的，往沙发上一窝，又留个背影给John看。  
    John一直很恨自己没法对sherlock狠下心，这一次又是一样，即使自己的勃起还在牛仔裤里勒的发疼，即使本来下定决心要给他点教训，他还是没办法不走过去，坐在sherlock的身边，放柔声音询问，“到底是怎么了，告诉我，sherlock。”  
    侦探在沙发上蹭了蹭，把头埋进角落，“我觉得可奇怪了，John。”  
    “什，什么？”John觉得自己的脑袋现在也是一锅粥。  
    “感觉！就是感觉特别奇怪！我觉得我不是自己了，John！”侦探气呼呼地炸毛道。  
    “就……这个？”  
    “什么叫做就这个！我的脑袋不转了！我被别人控制了！John！甚至，我今天一天都什么都没做成！”  
    “被我。”John叹息道。  
    “你说什么？”侦探一种奇异的柔韧性，保持身体不动仰起头来疑惑地看着John。  
    “被我控制了。假如这是你想表达的意思的话。”John说道，“yours or mine？”  
    “你说甚，什么？”侦探疑惑得舌头都开始打结，脸上的表情让John想起初见时自己被没头没脑地问‘Afghanistan or Iraq’，不禁笑了起来。  
    “那就还是我的（卧室）吧，”军医把侦探提着领子从沙发上揪下来，跌跌撞撞地把挣扎的侦探往楼上拖去，“我可不想做到一半，要被迫在各种毒药和标本之间摸索润滑剂。”  
  
  
  
  
2/2  
  


在医生提着领子把侦探往他的房间里拽的时候，侦探一直挣扎得像个8岁的、要去被打屁股的小男孩，所以他干脆停下来，一把把sherlock扛在了肩上。取而代之的是，侦探开始用他贵族式的遣词造句开始骂脏话——在医生看来基本上更像是某种程度嘟囔抱怨。  
   “放我下来！这太愚蠢了！”  
   “放我下来！你的脑袋被安德森感染了吗！”  
   “你这样的行为太蠢了！你表现得像个没进化好的野蛮人！我！不！去！”  
   ……  
   作为回应，医生在挣扎的侦探的长腿隔着牛仔裤蹭着自己的发痛的阴茎的同时，沉默地大踏步地往楼梯上走去，甩开门，把侦探一把扔在自己的床上，开始脱衣服。  
   “你要干什么！”侦探被狼狈地摔在医生不大的床中间，像是只下意识用炸毛与愤怒掩饰害怕的猫仔似的，挫败地对着医生怒吼道。  
   医生抖动肩膀，一把把套头衫扔到角落，在逼近sherlock的时候，扯开衬衣的扣子，“你害怕了，是吗，sherlock？”  
   “我？我当然没……”sherlock昂起头瞪着John。  
   “哦，不，不……”医生爬上床，膝行到sherlock面前，直到自己的阴影完全盖住下方的侦探，然后甩掉衬衫，双手撑在床头，弯下腰，直到自己的呼吸喷在sherlock的脸上，“你害怕了。就像我想的那样。你就是个在自己的领地里作威作福的小混蛋，一旦离开了自己熟悉的世界，你他妈的就惊慌失措得像个小姑娘，嗯？”  
   “哦，John，你的大脑简直……”侦探噎住了。这个时候， _他应该，本来应该，_ 吐出一连串的能让人羞愧自尽的刻薄话。但是他不行，生产它们的那块大脑在此时——在他被John粗暴地扔在床上然后赤裸上身地锁在身下的时候——空白一片。  
   “我想你需要被教育一下，上一堂课。”医生伸出一只手托住sherlock的侧脸，用拇指扫过他的脸颊，揉弄他的耳垂，在他后颈柔软的皮肤上画圈。  
   “Oh……”  
   sherlock虽然知道他不该，但是他的阴茎剧烈地抽动起来，让他不得不蜷起来，闭起眼，发出呻吟。  
   “Good boy，good boy……”军医俯下头，用嘴唇擦过sherlock的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻地道。  
   “Oh，John……”侦探仰起头，不能控制自己用脸颊在John温热稳定的手掌上磨蹭，急切地想要更多。他想要更多John，John的皮肤，John的温度，John的呼吸…… _John，John，John……_  
   John伸出舌头，扫过侦探的外耳廓，用犬齿噬咬已经发烫的耳垂。宽厚的手掌从耳后滑到后颈，手指插进缠结的卷发，用指尖轻柔地按压侦探的头皮。  
   侦探忍不住全身颤抖起来。他感觉自己的意识被一道炽热的不可抵挡的洪流击中了，支离破碎，天旋地转，无法呼吸。他急切地想要抓住什么，但是John现在又炙热又危险，他下意识地把手伸向自己的身下。  
   “不，不行，sherlock。”John制住他的手，而侦探迷离意识的迷雾中感受到的下一件事就是他已经被绑在了床头上——双手越过头顶，用一种军用打结方式，捆在床头的栏杆上。而他甚至连衣服都没脱掉。  
   “唔……”sherlock的话被军医贴在他唇上的食指堵在了嘴里。  
   “嘘，别，不要说话。”John跨坐在sherlock的身上，观赏着，注视着，用手掌按住侦探的胸口，隔着棉质的旧T恤感受着下面的精瘦的躯体的起伏，一点点向下，直到接触到侦探露出的腹部肌肤。  
   侦探几乎像被烧伤一样从床上弹起来。所有的这些，John的注视，John的手掌的压力，John的气味，要把他灼烧殆尽。  
   “John，给我，我要。”sherlock绝望地恳求道。  
   作为回应，John俯下身，隔着布料准确地咬住侦探的乳头，一只手滑下去，握住侦探硬得像石头的阴茎。  
    _Oh…这一切…所有的这一切，全是John的气味的空气，眼前的John金黄色的短发，起伏的背脊，随着动作而绷紧舒张的肌肉，与时隐时现的凹陷的脊椎线条，与绝望地闭上眼后，更加清晰地从身下传来的，温热稳定的手掌隔着布料的撸动，研磨自己脆弱乳头的坚硬牙齿形状，与被用犬齿轻轻挤压时闪电般的刺痛与快感。_  
   这一切，冲击这侦探的神经，让他感觉自己如此随波逐流，脆弱无依……侦探挣扎起来，扭动胸膛，企图挣开双手，曲起腿想要逃开John的手掌，却被军医强硬地按住。  
   “给我，他妈的，努力定在原地，sherlock。”  
   John一只手强硬地按住sherlock的胸口，另一只手缓慢但是坚定地拉下侦探裤子。  
   从裤子里弹出的阴茎像是侦探本人一样，修长、精致、苍白。John用手指轻柔地环绕住，俯下身，鼻尖似有似无地擦过被天鹅绒般质感的包皮包裹的柱身，“噢，天啊，你太美了，sherlock。”  
   John温热的鼻息喷在柱身上，sherlock的阴茎猛地抽动，渗出一大片的前液。John的拇指把它抹开，挑逗沟槽与马眼，用嘴唇磨蹭柱身，然后伸出舌头，用湿热舌面包裹缠绕，最后从龟头开始一点一点慢慢地含入嘴中。  
sherlock弓起身子，脚趾蜷缩着，在John的钳制下仍旧扭动颤抖。纤长的手指无意义地张开又握紧，“oh，John，我不要这个，打开这个……”sherlock颤抖着恳求道。  
   John犹豫了一下，慢慢将侦探的欲望退出湿热的口腔，伸出手快速地将结打开，把领带扔到一边。  
侦探奋力从领带的束缚中挣脱出来的下一秒，便死死地抱住John，用长长的四肢缠住，把鼻子狠狠地埋进John的颈窝。  
   “别，你这样我就不能……”军医无奈道。  
    _哦，对，就是这个，John的味道，像是渴死的人终于闻到的水的潮湿气味。_ sherlock在John的颈窝里大口大口地呼吸，颤抖着伸出舌头，在John的脖颈上留下一道湿痕。  
   “Oh，天啊，sherlock……”John本来有一整套的计划——先细细地调教这个小混蛋，接着用嘴让他出来一次，然后再缓慢而细致地打开这个家伙，温柔地插入直到两个人同时高潮，毕竟这是他们的第一次，不是吗，他想要他们都终身难忘——但现在，他只能狠狠地抓住sherlock的腰，才能抑制住自己就这么立刻冲进sherlock的冲动。  
   但是sherlock从不给人休息的时间，无论是清醒时刻还是如现在已经昏了头，都一样地让人恼火。他马不停蹄地松开了手，像猫一样在John的怀里挣扎扭动，好为自己挣得一点空间，好把自己可怜的衣服胡乱地扯下来，然后重新贴上John赤裸的上身，磨蹭着，舒服地带着颤声呼出一口气，就好像是他离开John的那么几秒都要窒息死掉。  
   “Oh，god！sherlock……”John发出绝望的呻吟，他的阴茎快要爆炸。  
    _到头来，他还是没办法阻止这个小东西打乱他的所有步调，然后把一切搞得一团糟。_  
   John重新把sherlock按倒在床上，伸手在床头的柜子里摸索，掏出润滑剂。他本打算细致地搞这件事——用手掌先握住润滑剂温热，直到它变得不再冰凉也更加顺滑，接着挤出来，细致地抹匀两根手指，然后再细细地一点一点地打开这家伙——但在sherlock在他的身下甜蜜地挣扎扭动（还用四肢缠住他）的时候，这计划也落空了，只能胡乱地撕开包装，随便挤出一点，就往侦探的身下伸去。  
   没来得及温热的润滑剂粘在手指上，从侦探的人鱼线滑过，路过侦探的双球，在鼠蹊急躁地磨蹭了几下，然后滑进臀缝。  
   手指在入口处湿滑地打圈，侦探颤抖着呻吟着，但是当医生慢慢地推进第一根手指的时候，侦探又一次奋力挣扎起来想要逃跑。  
   “给我他妈的别动。”手指被甜蜜柔软的甬道包裹，发疼的阴茎被身下这个人扭动的小腹摩擦着，还要应付这个小混蛋，耐心与自制全部消耗到极致的John突然开始想念手枪与阿富汗。  
   “疼。”侦探又摆出那副委屈的面孔。  
   “忍着，这是你他妈自找的。”John挤入第二根手指，在里面交缠着前进扩张。  
   突然身下的人像是触电一般全身一阵紧缩，八爪鱼一样挂在自己身上的侦探仰着头，瞪着因瞳孔放大而显得无辜的大眼睛望着自己，像是还没反应过来是怎么回事。但是John非常清楚，他把手指稍微退回去，以外科手术般的精准按在那一点上。  
   “Oh，John！”侦探蜷起来，战栗着，手指几乎要扣进John的背里。  
   John在那一点上狠狠碾磨打圈，然后退出手指，解开裤子，把剩余的润滑剂草草地涂抹在自己从未这么硬过的阴茎上，接着抬起侦探的腰，将阴茎推入因为突然空虚而收缩颤抖的甬道，慢慢退出，猛地再次刺入。  
    _他如此，甜蜜，湿滑，温热，无与伦比……Damn it！_  
   John低声骂道。因为sherlock咬了他，狠狠的一口。尖牙刺进他的肩膀，他知道肯定流血了。  
   他把sherlock从肩上扯下来，手撑住他的双肩，想把他钉在床上，但是sherlock固执地要用四肢缠住他，即使已经软弱无力。  
   John低下头，吻住sherlock还沾有自己血腥味的唇，咀嚼他的唇瓣，舌头在他的口腔里掠夺，把他的舌头逼到无路可退，按在下面揉弄。  
   “Oh，John……”sherlock从John的唇缝发出颤抖的呻吟，像是要溺死一般把John缠得更紧，湿滑的阴茎抵在John的小腹来回滑出水痕。  
   “sherlock，sherlock，sherlock……”John觉得自己要近了，紧紧箍住爱人精瘦的身体，把头埋进卷曲凌乱的黑发里深深吸气，细致缓慢地退出，然后猛地撞击，一次又一次。  
   最后一次，他狠狠地刺入sherlock的身体，接着阴茎猛地抽动起来。sherlock的高潮也同时到来，他呼喊着John的名字，内壁狠狠地绞着John的阴茎，把精液撒在两人的胸腹之间。

 

    高潮的余韵里，John把疲软的欲望抽出，把瘫软的sherlock揽进怀里，吻了吻他的肩头。sherlock颤抖着躲开，“不，我不要了。”  
   “不，我只是想给你一个吻。”John笑起来，他在甜美的余韵中也懒洋洋的，“不过，明天还很长。”

  
  


番外：  
   雷斯探长带着医生大步地往尸体边上走，疑惑道，“为什么又是你？我觉得我有一周都没见过sherlock了。假如不是看见你在这里出现，我恐怕要带上慰问的花束去敲221B的门了。”  
   医生拿着笔电耸耸肩，屏幕上sherlock缩在床头，全身都仔仔细细地裹在被子里，只露出了一个头—— _假如探长足够仔细地话，他会发现那是医生的床。_  
   “嘿，你不会真是生病了吧！”探长对着屏幕里的sherlock道。  
   “哦天啊，用的小脑袋观察一下我，我哪里看来像是生病了！”侦探气呼呼地道，能看到他在床单下还抱起了双臂。  
   “嘿，那是为什么？我还以为这个案子你肯定会来。”探长说。  
   “他生病了。”医生依旧用他那不急不缓的温吞语气解释道。  
   “我没病！”侦探炸毛道。  
   “你病了。”医生接着不疾不徐地说。  
   “我没有！！”侦探怒道。  
   “好吧，既然你如此坚持的话。那我就给lestrade解释一下真相，你为什么今天又下不了床。”  
   “shut up！”

**Author's Note:**

> 落户随缘第一篇呢，23333333


End file.
